Miss Independent
by Mrs.Foxx
Summary: She's a boss and it excites him. she got a spell on hin that he doesn't want to fight. She's his miss independent. Draco/Raine oc


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Raine is mine however. This amazing song is Neyo's.

A/n: Enjoy!

_Yeah, yeah yeah_

_Yeah, yeah yeah_

_Yeah, yeah yeah yeah_

He just had to stop. She was so fly. So confident in her stance. She didn't just walk the girl would strut. As she walked passed he pivoted to continue his stare. He couldn't help it. Until she was out of sight to him there was nothing else.

_Ooh is something about_

_Just something about the way she move_

_I can't figure it out_

_Is something about her_

The next time he saw her she was conducting a meeting. He watched her through the glass walls of the office. How had he missed this woman before. She was obviously very important to the ministry. The minister of magic, himself, had given up his seat at the head of the table for her.

"Draco!"

"Harry." He turned his head relunctly as his name was called. He and Harry had got over their differences after the war ended three years ago and had been partnered up when they became aurors.

"We have a mission. What are you looking at?" Harry asked as the young Malfoy's gaze slid back to the mysterious woman.

"Who is she?"

"Raine Love. It's rumored that she'll take over as minister. Right now she's acting as Kingsley's second in command."

"Really? Who appointed her and when?"

"No one knows. She arrived after you were injured during our last mission. Speaking of we really need to go. This is high priority."

"All right." Just before he turned to follow his partner Ms. Love looked up and straight at him. Her eyes traveled his body before locking with his. She smiled pleased before turning back to the meeting.

_Say, ooh is something about_

_Kinda woman that want you but don't need you_

_Hey, I can't figure it out_

_Is something about her_

Draco sat alone in the expansive manor he had inherited. The only thing on his mind was the new boss lady at his job. Raine was a coffee skinned queen with eyes so dark coal didn't cover the description. Her French tipped nails were tinted to match her complexion. The sexy but professional strappy opened toed heels showed that her pedi matched her mani.

He couldn't rid her from his mind, but at the same time wasn't sure he wanted to.

A slow smile stretched across his face as he sipped his champagne.

_'Cause she walk like a boss_

_Talk like a boss_

_Manicure nails just set the pedicure off_

_She's fly effortlessly_

A pearl white Rolls Royce sitting on 22's. Chesnutt leather seats and every luxury advertised. Draco's heart sped up as she slipped out of the classy muggle contraption one smooth and creamy leg at a time.

Draco and Harry had a new mission today. Guard their new boss from those that _strongly _oppose her leadership. Harry was not happy about the _babysitting gig_, but this is exactly where Draco wanted to be. Even though she chose to live in muggle London.

"Malfoy, Potter would you like coffee?" Ms. Love asked walking up to them.

"We really shouldn't. We are on the job." Harry said with a smile. Draco nodded his agreement.

"Yes, but I am your boss. You two are to watch my back, but you do not have to stand around stiff as boards all day. Come on its my treat."

_An' she move like a boss_

_Do what a boss_

_Do, she got me thinking about getting involved_

_That's the kinda girl I need (oh)_

"So how do you plan on running the ministry?" Harry asked.

"Better." Ms. Love answered with an arrogant smile.

"Very ambitious." Draco laughed.

"More like very Malfoy." Harry joked.

"Malfoy's most be very admirable then." Ms. Love's gaze was set on Draco.

"Not very." Harry once again.

"Potter's aren't better." Draco assumed his higher-than-thou persona.

"Whatever." Harry replied.

"I like the two of you. You're very good for business."

They had finished their lunch and the waitress gave them their check. Draco and Harry both reached for the check. Their boss knocked their hands away. She covered the bill and left a handsome tip.

_She got her own thing_

_That's why I love her_

_Miss independent_

_Won't you come and spend a little time_

_She got her own thing_

_That's why I love her_

_Miss independent_

_Ooh, the way you shine_

_Miss independent_

Draco stood over the assembled men and women radiating authority. He was to lead his team into the home of a very dangerous wizard. They would be the first group to go in; followed by Harry's team.

_"Draco, Harry I need you two to head this mission, because you two are without a doubt leaders. This is going to be highly dangerous and I know that if anyone can bring back the maximum amount of their teams back it is you two."_

_"We will not disappoint you." Draco had said automatically._

_"I know you won't."_

Draco could feel her stare and when he looked over to her she met his gaze. He was overjoyed that she looked pleased.

_Yeah, yeah yeah_

_Yeah, yeah yeah_

_Yeah, yeah yeah yeah (ohh)_

The security wards were triggered. Everyone turned toward their minister of magic. Draco was anxious to see how she handled this situation. This is what would make or break her career. everyone held their breath as she stood up.

"Granger, Weasly! Pull up the security moniters. I want to know where the intruder is and if they are alone." Her voice was no-nonsense and powerful. "Malfoy, Potter round up the nearest aurors and pair them off. Tell them to wait for a confirmation on the enmy's location and numbers before leaving their positions! Everyone else wands at the ready!" Her orders were followed as soon as they were uttered.

"Ms. Love there are approximately forty wizard. Half inside and half outside." Granger relayed.

"Where?"

"They somehow made it to the floor below us."

"Damn it! Draco, Harry send half of your teams to the fifth floor! The rest of you come back here."

"Minister-" Weasley was cut off by the addressed.

"Let me guess. The ones on the outside have made their way directly above us." Ron just nodded.

"Do you know what they want?" Draco asked as he reappeared.

"Yes. It is a ministry secret that has never been nor ever will be revealed unnecessarily. It is not necessary for any of you to know right now. Just get ready to fight."

It took exactly one minute for the intruders to break through. Draco watched as the first fell from a curse uttered by Miss Love. Within the next fifteen minutes the enemy were all bound. Ms. Love put her wand away, stepped over a body, and said "Well that was exciting." as she made her way to her office.

Draco was extremely proud of her.

_Ooh there's something about_

_Kinda woman that can do for herself_

_I look at her and it makes me proud_

_There's something about her_

Draco and Harry still watched over their boss occasionally when there were no other missions for them. Harry had asked for a personal day, so Draco was by himself today. Miss. Love sat going over paperwork at her desk.

"Shit!" She growled starling Draco.

"What is it?" He asked curious.

"Our previous minister left us in major debt. Debt the ministry alone can not afford. And payment is due." she tapped her quill against the desk absentmindedly." There is no time to raise fund. Someone has to come out of pocket."

Draco jumped at the chance to help her out of a difficult situation." I can do it. It won't be a problem."

She gathered up the papers and put them away. " I got it. I always pay my bills on time."

They went to the bank, she pulled out money from her own account and the ministry account, and then she paid the bill.

Draco was falling for her.

_Something ooh so sexy about_

_Kinda woman that don't even need my help_

_She said she got it, she got it (she said she got it, she got it)_

_No doubt, there's something about her (there's somethin' about her_)

Draco had finally done it. He had asked his boss out to dinner. The conversation was great and the food was excellent. Draco found that she was in control of every aspect of her life. And that she had been since she was fourteen. She was born to be a boss.

The check came, but this time Draco knocked her hand away.

"I know that you are not only capable of getting the check, but that you also _love _doing it; however when you are out with me you will not be able to do so every time. I like throwing my money around too."

She grinned. "I've been waiting for this."

"Really?"

"Yes. I don't have time for someone who is not about maintaining his money and handling his business. I need someone on my level. The moment I saw you I knew you were what I've been looking for."

"So you're looking for a partner?"

"Yes."

Draco held out his hand which she took amusement clearly on her face. " It will be pleasure doing business with you." He pulled her across the table meeting her half way and laying a kiss on her perfect dark lips.

_'Cause she work like a boss_

_Play like a boss_

_Car and the crib she 'bout to pay 'em both off_

_And bills are paid on time, yeah_

_She made for a boss_

_Solely a boss_

_Anything less she telling them to get lost_

_That's the girl that's on my mind_

Draco and Raine's relationship grew with each passing day, and Draco couldn't be happier. He never got tired of the way she insisted on taking command of any situation. There was something so sexy about that. He just couldn't figure it out. He was comforted by the knowledge that he ignited the same fire in her when he took his seat at the head of the table.

_She got her own thing_

_That's why I love her_

_Miss independent_

_Won't you come and spend a little time_

_She got her own thing_

_That's why I love her_

_Miss independent_

_Ooh, the way you shine_

_Miss independent, yeay_

"Raine!" Draco's heart raced as she dodged the curse. He moved toward her attacker.

"Don't worry I got it." She said. The wizard had no chance she hit him with a severe cutting curse before immobilizing him.

Draco, however, did not want that to be it. He walked over to the wizard and kicked him in the face. "I usually try to avoid violence in the middle of a public street, its bad for my image, but if you ever even look at her wrong again you'll be wishing for Azkaban."

Draco put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple as they walked away. "You are amazing.

_Her favorite thing to say, don't worry I got it_

_And everything she got best believe she bought it_

_She gon' steal my heart ain't no doubt about it, girl_

_You're everything I need_

_Said you're everything I need_

"This where you live?" Draco asked impressed.

"Yes, one of them anyway."

"How many places do you have?"

"Three. This house and two flats."

"Let me guess you paid for them all?"

"Honey everything I own I bought. No one ever gave me anything. I worked hard and this is what I have to show for it."

"My Miss Independent."

_Yeah, yeah yeah,_

_Yeah yeah,_

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah_.

Temperature rising. Sweat rolling down exposed skin. Moan. Hot kisses. Flick of a tongue. Moan. Deep inhale. Jagged exhale. Moan. Tangled sheets. Moan, moan. She screams," Deeper!" He teases. Moan. she rides. He touches. Moan. She cums. He cums. The cool down.

_She's got her own thing (oooohoooohhhoh)_

_That's why I love her (that's why I love her, oh ohh)_

_Miss independent (independent)_

_Won't you come and spend a little time (ohh)_

_She's got her own thing (she got, she got)_

_That's why I love her (that's why I love that girl)_

_Miss independent (ohh ohh)_

_Ooh, the way you shine_

_Miss independent_

"Draco as prepared his own vows."

Draco took Raine's hand in his own, and looked into her eyes. "You're everything I need. You took over my mind the first time that I saw you. You stole my heart the first time you said, 'Don't worry, I got it.' You know what you want and you go for it. I love that. And I love how no doubt about it you are the boss. That's why I love you. My Miss Independent."

_Miss independent_

_That's why I love her_

"I love you for all the same reasons you love me. I can't tell you how ecstatic I am to be your Mrs. Independent."


End file.
